


Who Invited You?!

by Unforth



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve, Exhibitionism, Implied Switch Steve, Multi, Natasha is a Consensual Voyeur, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Bucky, Vaginal Masturbation, Voyeurism, implied top Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: The one where Nat invites herself along for the "dessert" on date night, and Steve and Bucky both realize...they're into it.Written for MCU Kink Bingo: Bucky Barnes x Natasha Romanov x Steve Rogers





	Who Invited You?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ramblingandpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramblingandpie/gifts).



> Ficlet written to the prompt: Bucky and Steve have finally escaped for an actual honest-to-goodness date night. They discover that Natasha is there clearly keeping an eye on them. Bucky asks her sarcastically if she'd like to join them. She actually takes him up on it. For the whoooooole evening) while making it clear that she doesn't want in on any type of relationship but she's always been curious about those boys.

Bucky nudged Steve in the back. “Yeah, I know, wrong key,” Steve said, shaking his head. He had this fucking mental block, he always tried to unlock Bucky’s door with his own house key.

“Not that,” Bucky muttered, tugging at Steve’s shoulder until he turned around.

Natasha grinned and gave a finger-wiggling mocking wave.

“Oh. Right.” Steve socketed the right key into the lock, not taking his eyes from Nat. “Good night, Nat.”

“Nuh uh,” she said. “That wasn’t the agreement.”

“There  _ was  _ no agreement!” spluttered Steve.

“There’s always an agreement,” she disagreed. “In this case, you asked, ‘what, do you want to join us for our date night?’ And I said ‘yes.’ Unless I’m misreading those longing gazes Bucky keeps directing at your ass, this is still  _ very  _ much part of date night.”

Closing his eyes, Steve sought patience in a long, slow sigh. When he opened his eyes again, Bucky was grimacing at him helplessly and Nat smugly stood at Steve’s shoulder.

“She’s not wrong,” said Bucky.

“Whose side are you on?”

“Ooh, there are  _ sides _ ?” she grinned. “I can’t wait to learn all about it!”

Muttering under his breath, Steve shoved the door open. It was bad enough that she’d driven behind them to the restaurant. It was bad enough that she’d somehow secured a table near them at the restaurant that Steve had booked reservations at  _ weeks  _ in advance. It was bad enough that she’d sent them complimentary Champagne and then come over and drunk most of it herself. It was bad enough that she’d somehow contrived a seat between them at the theater. It was bad enough that she’d followed them  _ home _ , for fucks sake! This?

She pushed past him and into the apartment. “Coming?”

This was the limit.

“Or at least I sure hope you’re planning on coming, or else I don’t suppose the sex will be particularly satisfying.”

No, wait,  _ that  _ was the limit.

“Bucky?” asked Steve. If they both put their foot down, she’d have to leave, right?

Bucky walked in behind Nat. “Waiting on you…”

Not bother to mutter under his breath - let them hear him cursing, bastards - he stepped in and locked the door behind him.

To Steve’s surprise, Bucky was on him as soon as the deadbolt was slotted into place, kissing him, rubbing at his back, pressing him against the way. “You look  _ fantastic _ , Stevie...can’t wait to eat you up…”

Pleasure rocked through him, only to be dimmed as his eyes drifted over Bucky’s shoulder and there stood fricken Natasha fricken Romanov, grinning and waving her hand in an encouraging circle. Bucky was relentless, though, so Steve squeezed his eyes shut and tried to lose himself in the feeling of nails raking over the muscles of his chest, teeth nipping at his neck, hair tickling his cheeks.

_...but Nat is watching… _

Bucky’s scruff abraded his neck, “so fuckin’ hot, Steve…” Fingers fumbled at his belt buckle.

_...screw it. I hope she likes what she sees! _

Breathing hard, Steve tugged at Bucky’s tucked in shirt, seeking skin, seeking flesh-on-flesh content. Bucky groaned encouragingly, pulling Steve across the room. Stumbling, Steve opened his eyes to avoid colliding with the furniture and there was Nat, nodding consideringly, shifting to change her view. Steve squeezed his eyes shut again, but her gaze haunted him.

She was still watching.

Bucky tweaked his nipple.

Steve moaned. His back slammed into another wall - the hallway, had to be - and Steve took control, shoving Bucky toward where he thought the bedroom door was. They tumbled through together, landing on the floor, scrambling at each other’s clothes. Bucky rolled him over, sat up, Steve watched once more as Bucky pulled his shirt off, struggling to get the buttoned cuffs over his hands, laughing at the ripping sound that accompanied his success. Nat crept through the door and Steve winked at her.

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ get distracted,” snarled Bucky, leaning down and biting a kiss into his mouth.

Bucky was never so roughly possessive and it was  _ awesome _ .

Maybe Nat’s presence was a boon.

There was no planning, no thought, hardly even the memory of Nat’s haunting green eyes. Bucky was  _ everywhere _ , straddling him, pressing him into the floor, kissing him senseless, kneading his chest and sides, frantically pulling off Steve’s shoes and socks and pants. The rub of suit wool on Steve’s sensitive flesh told him that Bucky was still clothed when a blunt cock - fuckin’ magically lubed up at some point - rubbed against Steve’s bared hole. Bucky grabbed his ankles, bent his legs up, and sank in.

It was good.

Bucky pulled out and thrust back in.

Holy  _ shit _ , it was so. fucking. good.

Teary-eyed, Steve blinked, desperate for a glimpse of of Bucky’s blissed out expression. Bucky’s hair had fallen from it’s ponytail, dark locks swaying about his face. His skin gleamed with sweat, his lips parted around gasps and groans, his eyes were closed, the muscles of his chest and abs were just visible between their bodies, flexing and undulating as he fucked into Steve’s body slow and sweet. Every rub of cock in ass felt  _ amazing _ , God, they’d done this a thousand damn times and it was always spectacular. Awash in pleasure, Steve dropped his head back, and before his let his eyes close, he caught a glimpse of Nat, perched on the edge of the bed, watching them with her cheeks flushed and her lip caught between her teeth.

His vision blanked in bursts like drops of paint in all the colors of the rainbow being flung against his eyelids. Every thrust felt like a lifetime of perfection, all encompassing pleasure. Every thrust felt like an instant, over agonizingly soon, pain and loss only relieved by the immediate reward of the next thrust, and the next, and the next.

“Buck!” Steve gasped.

“I know, Steve - fuck, do I know...sorry I…” He broke off with a groan, voice guttural. “Sorry I didn’t check...if you wanted me to ride your ass into the carpeting...but I had to feel you...Nat was right, your ass in those pants?”

“Don’t stop!”

“Fuckin’  _ priceless _ .”

Ecstasy surged through him. “Don’t you stop!”

“You close?” Bucky pressed closer into him, pressed closer over him, bending him nearly double. Their bellies rubbed so close that Steve’s cock felt stroked between them. He tried to blink, tried to breath, but he was so full - of bliss, of heat, of pressure, of Bucky - that he could hardly fricken function.

“So close!”

A feminine moan seared through his thoughts. Steve forced his eyes open. Natasha watched them avidly, her skirt pulled up to her waist, a finger pressed to her clit, a toy produced from God-knew-where buried in her cunt. Her eyes were closed, her head thrown back, and she was so wet it dripped onto her hands.

_ She’s that desperate just from watching us! _

_ Always knew we were fuckin’  _ hot _. _

“Steve!”

The pressure within Steve  _ snapped _ and, hips rocking up from the floor, he came. Bucky gasped, tried to stutter his name, as Steve clenched around him, and his thrusts went erratic as he came too.

“Hell yeah…” breathed Nat.

She sounded replete too.

Steve had gotten off...knowing  _ she’d  _ gotten off.

He’d never known he had a voyeurism kink.

Learn something new every day.

Bucky collapsed atop him, gulping in air. Breathing hard, Steve wiggled into a more comfortable position and craned his neck to grin at a panting Natasha.

“So, when’s our next date?” she asked brightly.

“You are  _ not  _ invited!” Bucky snapped.

Steve laughed. “It’s next Thursday, and you’re  _ absolutely  _ invited.”

“Oh, Steve…”

“You started it, Buck…”

“I’ll see you then,” she said, blowing him a kiss as she rose, straightened her skirts, stashed her dildo, and strode from the room.

Neither spoke until the sound of the door opening and shutting spoke to her leaving.

“Admit it, you were into it,” said Steve.

“ _ You _ were into it!” Bucky complained.

“Yes, I was.”

“...fine,” muttered Bucky. “She can come.”

“Bucky...I don’t think either of us could stop Natasha from coming - in every sense of the word - if our lives fucking depended on it.”

“...in every sense of the word...she can come…”


End file.
